


one in 7.3 billion

by phasma



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: 8tracks, F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasma/pseuds/phasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>somehow, they landed together. let's celebrate with a little serenade~<br/>darlene/trenton fanmix, 12 tracks, 45 minutes</p>
            </blockquote>





	one in 7.3 billion

**Author's Note:**

> god i need these two to get together next season. in the meantime, here's a playlist i made just for them. most songs are p chill, and range from electro to acoustic.

**i. tourist**  - yuna 

 **ii. dragonfly**  - my brightest diamond  

 **iii. what an experience**  - janelle monáe 

 **iv. unstoppable (fkj remix)**  - lianne la havas 

 **v. be still my heart** \- the postal service 

 **vi. i dream about you**  - yuka honda  

 **vii. live to tell the tale**  - passion pit 

 **viii. outlaws**  - alessia cara 

 **ix. to the east** \- electrelane 

 **x. our day will come**  - amy winehouse 

 **xi. like a star**  - corinne bailey rae  

 **xii. honeybee**  - steam powered giraffe

 

[ **♡ listen♡** ](http://8tracks.com/wombatasaurus/one-in-7-3-billion)


End file.
